The method and device of the present invention relate to the production of retaining wall blocks having decorative front features.
Over the past several years, the popularity of aggregate blocks for use in building retaining walls has increased dramatically. This increase in popularity has predictably been accompanied by an increase in the number of block types available for purchase by landscapers and homeowners alike.
Most of the blocks on the market are of similar composition and quality. For the average buyer, selecting one block over another usually becomes a matter of aesthetics. The most popular blocks include a broken front face. Broken front faces are created by molding a double block—a block that, when split, will become two finished blocks. The double blocks lack front faces. The front faces of the two finished blocks are created by splitting the double block down the center. Splitting the block involves placing the blocks between two opposing blades along a split line. The blades are moved slightly toward each other, causing the block to break in half. The result is a broken front face that is very irregular and unique. A wall made up of blocks having broken front faces is attractive because it is more complex and less patterned than walls created from blocks having molded front faces.
The popularity of the broken front face led to the creation of a block with three broken front faces. These blocks have a center front face that is relatively normal to the depth of the block, and two side front faces that angle rearwardly, and may be created by making two subsequent splits after the double block is split into two blocks. Time saving measures have included using blades having multiple straight portions to create angled cuts in a single step. These angled cuts have heretofore always involved angles that splay away from the centerline. Angling toward the centerline, in order to produce a somewhat scalloped, or concave effect in the front face of a wall block have not been successful due, in part, to the binding effect on the blade of the material being cut away. Curved cuts have also not been attempted.
The three faced design is easily the most popular block design being sold today, and has resulted in significant litigation among competitors. Inevitably, a design loses distinction as its popularity grows, which eventually results in waning sales. However, broken faces are objectively more attractive than smooth faces due to the rustic look and interesting shadows cast by the irregularities in the broken faces. Unfortunately, the present splitting techniques are limited in their ability to create different effects. Additionally, creativity with the present splitting techniques usually comes at the cost of significant wasted block material.
There is a need for an alternative splitting technique that allows unique curved patterns to be made in the front face of a retaining wall block.
There is also a need for an alternative splitting technique that can create unique patterns in the front face of a retaining wall block with a single split.
There is a further need for an alternative splitting technique and device that allows concave features to be formed in the front face of a retaining wall block.